Sad Goodbyes, Sweet Lullabies A Sky High Fanfic
by WithxLovex224
Summary: Layla left Sky High for a year. Since then, she's back and is still in love with HIM. WIll he be able to realize how much he loves her? Or will his best friend become another one night stand? LaylaXWill, Magenta/Zach minor couplings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**michael is a HOTTIE! you should tottaly check him out in the movie forbidden kingdom**_

_**disclaimer: Yeah, of course I own Sky High. Ha. No. Not really...**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**and i'll be happy with ONE revieww.**_

_**JUST REEEADDD **_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_

(third povs)

Layla's long auburn hair fell past her face as she stared into the slightly-scared brown eyes. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and she smiled as he trembled, his arm shaking as he wrapped himself around her. Soon they broke free of the kiss, a sweet kiss. Layla brushed away the brown lock of hair away from his face and said quietly,

"I wanted to tell you, I like you. I've been in love with you for, like ever." He looked at her with astonishment, his mind whizzing with what had just happened. But now that he looked at her, he realized how beautiful she was. Her pale skin glowed and looked so touchable. Her brown eyes sparkled, her pretty cheekbones were flushed. She had a strong nose and a delicate, defined chin. Her lips were full and curved. He just loved kissing them. He leaned in for another kiss, this time he was ready. She playfully bit his lip, asking for entrance. Instead, as he parted his mouth, he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. She tasted of sweet cherries and apples, he tightened his grip on her waist. She just felt right in his arm, the way she brushed her lips against his made him wonder why he never looked this way before, or even feel her this way. Layla grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, her hands traveling upwards on his rock hard chest. He shivered as she rubbed his sides and her hot breath left a tingling mark on his neck. He looked up at the ceiling in his room and swallowed the moans that were forming in his throat. She pulled off his t-shirt and pushed gently onto the bed, her head rested on his chest, her fiery auburn hair cascaded down and the silkiness of her hair tickled him. Not looking down, he searched for her hand and found her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers. They stayed like this for a while and finally Layla said to the boy,

"Will, I'm leaving, I'm moving to L.A." Suddenly, she felt his body tense, he did not say anything and was shocked when he felt a warm drop of water trickle down his side. He bent his head over and watched the girl, no, his best friend cry. His own heart was aching, why did she do this to him? Tell him her real feelings about him then tell him she's leaving? He grew tired of the liquid that was falling from her pretty eyes and pulled her up into his lap, she couldn't stop him if he wanted to, he had super strength. He held her chin and wiped the tears from her eyes and she smiled weakly and smoothed out his hair. She hugged him, and when they broke free of the embrace, they kissed for the last time.

Correction, the last time for a while.

There was so much passion in it, she felt their tears mixing on their faces, the salty warm liquid dripped into their mouth as their tongues intertwined like her fingers in his hair. His fingers in her long hair. Now she was leaving, he could feel her melting away, he cried out desperately, his eyes searching for the girl with the brown eyes and auburn hair. But she was drifting away.

But something was drifting his way, daylight was coming.

Will Stronghold woke up from his flash back. He looked at the alarm clock and the calender read:

_September 5, 2008_.

Today was the day that Layla was coming back.

Oh, Layla.

_**okay okay, i kno its relle RELLE short but its kind of like a teaser thingy?**_

_**if u didnt get it wut happened was will was dreaming about layla confsessing to him about her feelings and they were about to have sex...**_

_**buuut. u never kno if they did or not. mebe later.**_

_**(like the next chapter if i get a review) A NICE ONE.**_

_**hope u enjoyed it!**_

_**i reply to all my reviews, i'm completely serious.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ashleyy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Will Stronghold ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, he felt a rush of blood to his head as he stood up suddenly. September 5th, the date immediately ticked in his head. _Layla…_ She was going to visit today. He wondered about her, had she changed? But what he was most worried about- had her feelings changed? Fiery red hair, the fierce defiance in her voice when they argued, the sweet smell of peonies that always lingered in her hair; these were the things that made her so special to him. He loved her, he was sure of it. But the problem was she left as soon as she told him how he felt for her and before she left he took her virginity. Will was notorious for his famous one nightstands, but to him it felt nothing like that. It was something he hadn't experienced before- only read about. He felt guilty; she deserved something more meaningful and unique. As soon as he left he took extra measures of trying to get her out of his head. He hooked up with plenty of girls, the ones who threw themselves at him for his good looks and reputation.

_Breathe_. He took a shaky breath. School was starting today. His sophomore year at Sky High was starting and he already had a reputation as a player. He grabbed a fitted white v-neck and pulled it over his rock hard chest and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans. He grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his broad shoulders and reached over for his hoodie when he heard the sound of laughter. He registered the first sound, it was his mother; but the second sound was…Layla. He jolted out of his rooms and down the stairs, he had to see for himself. He was right.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen; he noticed she had as least grown an inch or two. Her long, fiery red hair waved to the small of her back; her skin was no longer pale. She was tan, and it seemed like she glowed from within her skin. She hadn't noticed him yet, his eyes roamed down her newly formed curves and small waist. She was wearing a simple, floaty strapless summer dress that stopped above her knee. The wilting flowers in the vase sprang to life when she gently touched them. That was when she noticed him. Mrs. Stronghold spoke enthusiastically,

"Will! Good you're up, did you hear? Layla's going to shadow you at school today!" Layla switched her gaze to him, it was intense and reproachful; he stared right back. She smiled timidly at him but his stoic face did not smile back. He felt his eyes glaze over as he calculated the confusion in her eyes. He turned around before he could give anything away.

"That's great Mom. Bus is here." His voice was smooth and calm. He heard her follow him out the door and across the green lawn. The doors opened and he climbed in, nobody was there yet. He moved all the way to the back and sat. She plopped down next to him, he breathed in her floral scent and he felt his resentment toward her loosen. She rested her head on his shoulder, he tensed; he heard her sigh softly.

"Will?" He looked down at her and was slightly surprised at the closeness of their faces. He felt self-conscious when he noticed she was gazing intently at his lips. He murmured softly,

"Is this what you want?" as he leaned closer and pressed his experienced lips against hers. An unexpected wave of nostalgia hit him in the gut. She sighed into the soft kiss, she placed a hand on his face. He was used to having intense, lust filled make out sessions and the sudden tenderness surprised him. She parted her lips ever so slightly. Her breath grew ragged and erratic as he slowly traced the bottom of her lip with the tip of his tongue. His hand held her delicate chin as he gently detached himself from her lips. He spoke softly without breaking her gaze.

"That's what I thought."


End file.
